pierretvfandomcom-20200214-history
SCI - FI Wednesday
Series: Battlestar Galactica: The story arc of Battlestar Galactica is set in a distant part of the galaxy, where a civilization of humans live on a series of planets known as the Twelve Colonies. In the past, the Colonies had been at war with a cybernetic race known as the Cylons. With the unwitting help of a human named Gaius Baltar, the Cylons launch a sudden sneak attack on the Colonies, laying waste to the planets and devastating their populations. The approximately 50,000 human survivors flee into space aboard any spacecraft they can reach. Of all the Colonial Fleet, the eponymous Battlestar Galactica appears to be the only military capital ship that survived the attack. Under the leadership of Colonial Fleet officer Commander William "Bill" Adama (Olmos) and President Laura Roslin (McDonnell), the Galactica and its crew take up the task of leading the small fugitive fleet of survivors into space in search of a fabled refuge known as Earth. Starring: Edward James Olmos, Mary McDonell, Katee Stackhoff, Jamie Bamber, James Callis, Tricia Helfer, Grace Park, Michael Hogan, Aaron Douglas, Tahmo Penikett, Kandyse McClure, Paul Campbell, Alessandro Juliani. Stargate SG - 1: '''Stargate SG-1 resumes the plot of the original feature film and follows the present-day adventures of SG-1, a military team from Earth. SG-1 and two dozen other SG teams venture to distant planets using a fictional alien portal known as a Stargate, which in the series is housed in a top-secret United States Air Force military base known as Stargate Command (SGC) underneath Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado Springs, Colorado. In the first eight seasons, the mission of the SG teams is to explore the galaxy and search for alien technology and allies to defend Earth against the Goa'uld, a snake-like parasitic alien race that takes humans as unwilling hosts. As explained in the series' backstory, the Goa'uld transported human slaves from Earth to other habitable planets across the galaxy thousands of years ago and now pose as gods of Ancient Earth mythologies, particularly Egyptian mythology. SG-1 eventually learns that highly evolved but now impassive human-like beings, known as the Ancients, had originally built the Stargate network millions of years earlier, before they used their extraordinary powers to Ascend to a higher plane of existence. The fictional Ori, who belong to the same race as the Ancients but preach religious fundamentalism, assume the role of the main antagonists in seasons 9 and 10. '''Starring: Richard Dean Anderson, Michael Shanks, Amanda Tapping, Christopher Judge, Don S. Davis. Created By: Brad Wright and Jonathan Glassner. Stargate Atlantis: Stargate Atlantis follows the present-day adventures of Lt. Colonel John Sheppard and his military team from Earth that, along with two dozen other teams, explore distant planets in the Pegasus Galaxy. They use an alien device known as a Stargate that was built millions of years ago by an advanced race of humans known as the Ancients. The expedition is based in the Lost City of Atlantis on the planet "Lantea". The city was built millions of years ago by the Ancients. Five to ten million years ago, due to a plague in the Milky Way Galaxy, they were forced to flee to the Pegasus Galaxy, and there they seeded life on hundreds of worlds as they had done to Earth in the Milky Way. After encountering a powerful enemy known as the Wraith and going to war with them for one hundred years, the Ancients ultimately lost and were forced to submerge their city beneath Lantea's ocean, which, in the Stargate universe, is the source of the Greek myth of the Lost City of Atlantis. Starring: Joe Flanigan, Torri Higginson, Rainbow Sun Francks, Rachael Luttrell, David Hewlet. Created By: Brad Wright, Robert C. Cooper. Stargate Universe: Stargate Universe (often abbreviated as SGU) is an American - Canadian military science fiction television series and part of MGM's Stargate franchise. It follows the adventures of a present-day, multinational exploration team unable to return to Earth after an evacuation to the Ancient spaceship Destiny, which is traveling in a distant corner of the universe. The series, created by Brad Wright and Robert C. Cooper, premiered on Syfy on October 2, 2009. The series features an ensemble cast and is primarily filmed in and around Vancouver, BC, Canada. A second season of 20 episodes was announced by Syfy in December 2009, and began airing in the United States on September 28, 2010. The second half of season 2 is expected to return in Spring 2011. Syfy announced on December 16, 2010 that it would not be picking Stargate Universe up for a third season and that the Spring 2011 season would be the last to air on its channel.' Starring: Robert Carlyle, Louis Ferreira, Brian J. Smith, Elyse Levesque, David Blue, Alaina Huffman, Jamil Walker Smith, Ming - Na. Created By: Brad Wright, Robert C. Cooper. ' Person of Interest: Mr. Finch (Michael Emerson), a mysterious billionaire, developed a computer program for the government that predicts terrorist threats in New York City. It was designed as a means to prevent another 9/11-type disaster, but Finch discovered that it was also predicting many "irrelevant" (non-terrorist) violent crimes. The non-terrorist data is dumped to a separate database and deleted each night. Finch realized that a great many domestic crimes could also be prevented if that data could be used. Finch built a back door into the machine that allows him to retrieve a list of Social Security numbers of people who will be involved in those crimes in order of occurrence. Unable to investigate on his own, Finch hires John Reese (Jim Caviezel), a former Green Beret and CIA field officer who is presumed dead, to help stop the crimes from taking place. Finch made the choice of only transmitting the Social Security Numbers of the persons of interest so that if the back door is discovered, the government would have no clue as to what the numbers mean, or who is acting on the data. Lost: The first season begins with a plane crash that strands the surviving passengers of Oceanic Airlines flight 815 on what seems to be a deserted tropical island, forcing the group of strangers to work together to stay alive. Their survival is immediately threatened by a number of mysterious entities, including polar bears, an unseen creature that roams the jungle (the "Monster"), and the island's malevolent, and largely unseen, inhabitants, known as "the Others". They also encounter a French woman named Danielle Rousseau who was shipwrecked on the island over 16 years earlier, and they find a mysterious metal hatch buried in the ground. While one group tries to force their way into the hatch, another attempts to leave the island on a raft that they have constructed. Meanwhile, flashbacks centered on individual survivors detail their lives prior to the plane crash. V: '''Giant spaceships appear over 29 major cities throughout the world, and Anna (Morena Baccarin), the beautiful and charismatic leader of the extraterrestrial "Visitors", declares that they come in peace. The Visitors claim to only need a small amount of Earth's resources, in exchange for which they will share their advanced technological and medical knowledge. As a small number of humans begin to doubt the sincerity of the seemingly benevolent Visitors, FBI counter-terrorism agent Erica Evans (Elizabeth Mitchell) discovers that the aliens have spent decades infiltrating human governments, businesses, and religious institutions and are now in the final stages of their plan to take over the Earth. Erica joins the resistance movement, which includes Ryan (Morris Chestnut), a Visitor sleeper agent who over time developed human emotions and now wants to save humanity. Their rebellion is further challenged as the Visitors have won favor among the people of Earth by curing a variety of diseases, and have recruited Earth's youth — including Erica's son Tyler (Logan Huffman) — to serve them unknowingly as spies. '''Fringe: Fringe follows the casework of the Federal Bureau of Investigation Fringe Division, which includes Olivia Dunham, Special Agent; Dr. Walter Bishop, the archetypal mad scientist; and Peter Bishop, Walter's estranged son and jack-of-all-trades. The Fringe Division investigates cases relating to fringe science, ranging from transhumanist experiments gone wrong to the ominous prospect of a technological singularity to the possible existence of a parallel universe. The Fringe Division's work often intersect with advanced biotechnology developed by a company called Massive Dynamic, founded by Walter's former partner, Dr. William Bell. The team is also watched silently by a group of bald, albino men that call themselves "Observers". The Eleventh Hour: ''Eleventh Hour'' follows Dr. Jacob Hood (Rufus Sewell), a brilliant biophysicist and Special Science Adviser for the FBI who is brought in to investigate crimes of a scientific or paranormal nature that other agents may be unable to solve. Hood is the government's last line of defense, and it is his mission to keep scientific advances out of the hands of those with nefarious intentions. Special Agent Rachel Young (Marley Shelton), of the FBI's executive protection detail, is assigned to protect Hood. Both Dr. Hood and Special Agent Young are assisted by Special Agent Felix Lee (Omar Benson Miller), towards the end of the series. Flashforward: FlashForward is constructed around a high concept narrative where a mysterious event has caused nearly everyone on the planet to simultaneously lose consciousness for 137 seconds, during which time people see what appears to be a vision of their own life approximately six months in the future: a global "flashforward". A team of Los Angeles FBI agents, led by Stanford Wedeck (Vance) and spearheaded by Mark Benford (Fiennes) and his partner Demetri Noh (Cho), begin the process of determining what happened, why, and whether it will happen again. Benford contributes a unique perspective on the investigation; in his flashforward, he saw the results of six months of investigation that he had done on the flashforward event, and he and his team use those clues to recreate the investigation. Schedule: 14:00 - 15:00: Battlestar Galactica (13 Episodes)/V (12 Episodes) 15:00 - 16:00: Stargate SG - 1 (22 Episodes) 16:00 - 17:00 - Stargate Atlantis (20 Episodes) 17:00 - 18:00 - Stargate Universe (20 Episodes) 18:00 - 19:00 - Person of Interest (22 Episodes) 19:00 - 20:00 - Lost (25 Episodes) 20:00 - 21:00 - Revolution (22 Episodes) 21:00 - 22:00 - Fringe (21 Episodes) 22:00 - 23:00 - Flashforward - Cancelled (22 Episodes) 23:00 - 00:00 - The Eleventh Hour - Cancelled (18 Episodes) 430843.jpg Flashforward.jpg Poster fringe-c4.jpg V2.jpg Lost-poster.jpg Vigilados Person of Interest Serie de TV-939246101-large.jpg Dvds1.jpg MV5BMjI0MTI4MTY3N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjg1NjQ4NA@@. V1. SY317 .jpg Stargate sg-1 temporadas completas.jpg Battlestargalactica.jpg Cancellation: Notes: :$ - Certain To Be Cancelled :( - Likely To Be Cancelled :/ - Toss Up :) - Likely To Be Renewed :D - Certain To Be Renewed 2 Shows Will Get Cancelled, the ones in danger are: STARGATE UNIVERSE, V, FLASHFORWARD & THE ELEVENTH HOUR